mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Zynth
Time limit: 3 days |buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 60,252 |placement xp = 1 }} Description The Zynth is a bipedal purple insect-like monster. It has an egg-shaped bioluminescent yellow abdomen like a firefly, and four yellow eyes. A glowing crack is visible alongside its body. Like most insects with inner and outer wings, its wings are decorated in streaks and scales. When idle, it walks in place. Song The Zynth's song is likely an analogue synth, playing during the build-up portions of the Wublin Island song. When playing, its wings vibrate while its abdomen flashes and releases yellow particles from it. Earning rate The Zynth, like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Powering Up The allotted time to fill a Zynth in order to activate is 3 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the Zynth resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy A Zynth's inventory is the fastest that can be filled using only a single Breeding Structure on each island (assuming all islands and monsters are available to you). The Congle egg takes the longest amount of time to produce at 12 hours (9 hours if using an enhanced breeding structure) and all the other eggs can be made during that time using other islands. The Oaktopus can be bred on Shugabush Island by a failed breeding with a Shugabush, but this is less reliable than breeding it in the usual way from a Potbelly and a Toe Jammer (or an Oaktopus and a Rare Oaktopus). Assuming that one has only unlocked up to Air Island, the recommendation of order of filling in Wublin slots is to start off with T-Rox on Plant Island, Congle on Air Island, Pango on Cold Island; the next 12-hour period finishing off with Drumpler on Plant/Air Islands, Oaktopus on Plant/Cold Islands, Maw on Plant/Cold/Air Islands. If the 5 Natural Islands and Fire Oasis or the Mirror Islands are unlocked, then one can easily wake up the Zynth without worrying about the timer, only needing to wait 12 hours. Specifically, one can bypass the need for a second phase of breeding; what is only needed next is to breed Oaktopus on Water Island, Drumpler on Earth Island, and Maw on Fire Oasis. Compared to all other Wublins, Zynths are by far the most efficient at producing currency, due to its small 2x2 physical space. Despite the fact that they produce at the same rate as any other Wublin, many more Zynths can occupy entire physical space of Wublin Island compared to most other Wublins, the only exception being Thwok, who also consumes a 2x2 space. Populating Zynths all over Wublin Island is called "Zynth Farming", and it can used to farm Diamonds. See Wublin Island Grid Planning for more info on creating Zynth Farms. Name origin The Zynth's name is a play on the word synth. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes *The Zynth sounded faster on the teasers released on Vine. *The Zynth appears to change height to match its pitch (i.e. taller=higher pitch & shorter=lower pitch) *The Zynth was the first ever teased Wublin. *Along with Brump, it's one of the easiest Wublins to obtain. *Zynth and Thwok have the smallest footprints (2x2) of all the Wublins. This means the island can support more of these two monsters than any other Wublins. *Zynth is the only bug-based Wublin. This excludes Scargo, Astropod, and Fleechwurm because they are respectively mollusks and annelid. Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Electricity Category:Wublins Category:Wublin Island